


Calm Mornings

by kaedeswindler



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedeswindler/pseuds/kaedeswindler
Summary: AU where Courier & Swindler survive and get to live a happy life together :)
Relationships: Sagishi/Hakobiya, Swindler/Courier, hakosagi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Calm Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it’s kinda short.   
> Hope they seem in character.

Soft sunlight poured into the bedroom, glazing over Swindler’s face & waking her from her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, loving the feeling of sleeping in a warm and cozy bed once again. She turned her head to the side to look at the man laying beside her. She laughed a little to herself as she looked at him, always so serious, he even frowned in his sleep. Despite this detail, he still looked so peaceful. She loved seeing him like this, his dark purple hair a little scruffy, his face squished against the pillow. She moved closer to him, pushing her body against his softly as not to wake him. In his drowsy state, Courier wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close and hugging her tightly. Swindler was taken aback by this sudden act of affection, blushing & smiling to herself, as she hugged him back and nuzzled her face into his neck gently. Courier, still asleep, gently placed a kiss to her forehead. Her smile had now grown so big she thought she might hurt her cheeks. The two of them lay there for a while, listening to the birds chirping outside mixed with the faint, calming sounds of their breathing.  
After what felt like hours, in their sleep state, Courier slowly began to open his eyes, groaning a little as he moved his body, still stiff from sleeping.  
“Morning sleepyhead,” Swindler chuckled teasingly as she propped herself up with her arm, facing him and ruffling his hair.  
Courier pushed her arm away from him while she giggled.  
She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
“You shit,” he muttered, batting her away and having to make a conscious effort not to smile.  
“Aw, are you blushing?” She teased raising an eyebrow at him and smirking.  
He clicked his tongue and turned his head away from her, scowling slightly.  
“You know, you get pretty cuddly when you’re sleeping,” she said, getting him to blush now becoming her mission.  
His eyes widened just slightly, the change barely noticeable as he frowned and gave her an inquisitive look.  
“Yeah, you really didn’t wanna let go of me,” she teased, “And your kisses were quite nice, despite your awful morning breath.”  
She smirked her classic Swindler smirk as she achieved her goal. You’d miss it if you didn’t look hard enough but the older of the two turned his head away from her, a light pink dusting his cheeks .  
“Tsk.”  
She laughed triumphantly as he pushed himself out of bed and and began to walk out the room.  
“You off to go make me breakfast?” She asked, lying back with her arms crossed behind her head.  
“Make your own breakfast, shithead,” he grumbled as he made his exit.  
She rolled her eyes and chuckled. Despite this, twenty minutes later he was back, two plates of food hand. He didn’t say a word as he sat down on the bed next to Swindler and handed her her breakfast.  
She smiled to herself, no matter how distant Courier pretended to be, Swindler knew he loved her and he always would. The two spent their morning in a comfortable bed with a plate of warm food together. Feeling loved and content. No more pain, no more suffering, no more hiding, no more running. Just the two of them, finally getting to live their life peacefully and more importantly, together.


End file.
